


Not an invasion..... well not how you would expect  it

by GabxLuci2796



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alien Invasion, Awesome Phil Coulson, Gen, Humor, Kid Loki, Tourism, but not really
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-17 04:37:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9304568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GabxLuci2796/pseuds/GabxLuci2796
Summary: I have been inspired  and I just had to write  this.Alright ch10  of *Mischief  Managed* by Kunterbunt has motivated me  so for this story I am only going to be focusing on loki opening the portal & ignore  everything  else and adding a kid loki in the story instead of teen or grown-up  loki. Please  enjoy :) .





	1. Invasion

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Mischief Managed](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1101135) by [kunterbunt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kunterbunt/pseuds/kunterbunt). 



The portal was opened all was lost but maybe not.

The Avengers steeled themselves as the first wave of the invasion came through the portal.

They raised their weapons and struck a heroic pose, the group went to attack when the second wave came through made up by what appeared to be . . . . . children?

The Avengers did a double take and looking back at the first wave made up of adults wearing **'I  /heart/ New York'**.

#

_Are those alien cameras?_

#

What looked to be an alien hover craft went to Stark Tower and then  came back to where most of the Aliens gathered with a miniature god of mischief.

**"Hem, hem. Welcome I am known as Loki and i will be your tour guide for this event. I ask that you all will stick together and not wander off. I don't mean to be rude but i havre a feeling most would rather be sight seeing than trying  to find those who have gotten lost. Again i repeat my name is Loki and i am sad to say that this is the last time i will be a tour guide. its sad i know but lets look back on those fond trips that i have done like the trip to Puntando with the 20 foot water slide and the three days at Lunkadunio seeing the Museum of Steam Punk and fauna. Anyways for this trip we will see the Statue of Liberty, a fashion show on what Earthlings find interesting then we will have lunch in Central Park. Finally we will see two shows, one called "Kinky Boots" and the other "The Lion King". Now since there are more of you than i expected i have asked one of the Earthlings to help out  with the tour. Please give a warm round of applause for the Son of Coul** **Phil."** said Loki through a megaphone and true to his words was Phil Coulson wearing a baseball cap and a tour guide outfit with a clipboard of all the activities Loki had mentioned. 

 **"Now lets go but don't forget to wave to the brightly dressed people"** said Loki as he pointed to the dumbstruck Avengers.

The group turned waving and taking pictures.

The Avengers dazed waved back like mindless drones still trying to figure out what the heck is going on.

Loki led the group to their first destination but Agent Coulson or if you would Tour Guide Coulson stayed behind a bit to talk to the still frozen heros.


	2. Chapter 2

Tony was the first to speak.

"Uuuuuuuhhhhh".

Well okay technically  that wasn't  speaking but let's go with  it  shall  we.

"Ssssssssooooooooooo . . . . Your not dead."

Natasha  cuffed the back of Tony's head for that 'awe inspiring' comment making him let out an exaggerated  wail of pain.

Phil let out an amused  huff, "I am  doing pretty well."

"But I saw you die by Loki's  hand", stammered  Thor as he tried to comprehend  what  was happening.

"Actually  what happened was loki teleporting me to a different  area to explain what was going on."

"And you just went along with it?" questioned  Tony with skepticism.

"Not at first  but loki promised  in exchange  for  helping  him out he would explain about some  extraterrestrial  life forms. Now if you will  excuse me I   have to  get  back  to  my group, your welcome  to join us if you  want ." With that last statement the previously  thought  dead agent turned  on his heel and headed  to  the group of grey beings with the  still stunned Avengers  following  after him.


End file.
